


All You Need Is Love

by onethingsuniversal



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pride, Rosie wants to go to pride, baby Greenlan just really loves rainbows, is it June yet?, preserve the liberal child’s innocence at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingsuniversal/pseuds/onethingsuniversal
Summary: Rosie Nolan-Greene really loves pride. She’s been going to the celebration for as long as she could remember, and this year she was looking forward to it even more.ora two-chapter deep dive into how Emma and Alyssa made a child that somehow loves pride more then they do.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Just a pre-warning this is going to be two chapters! It was originally going to be one but it got long very quickly, so I’ll post part two in the next few days.
> 
> As you can probably tell I’ve been on a bit of a roll with my writing, and I hope to keep it up till I’ve finished the oneshot ideas that have been brainstormed. (All involving Rosie of course)
> 
> This idea is from 13th_heather_of_tomorrow and I think it’s absolutely adorable! And of course another shoutout to Kate (AnotherUsernameIllForget) for brainstorming it with me and for somehow helping to create a very detailed character in the last day. We love Rosie!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> (title from All You Need Is Love by the Beatles) (not a tswift song I know)

Rosalie Nolan-Greene been coming to the ‘rainbow party’ as she called it, with her moms ever since she was a tiny baby, in fact some of her first proper memories had been made there, not to mention the numerous photos and paraphernalia they had on display all around their house. She loved it because she could tell how much her mommies loved it, and she always got ice cream- a whole big cone of any flavour she wanted: But it was only this year that she’d really noticed it’s significance, aside from it just being an excuse to get her face painted and see her favourite uncle Barry for a whole weekend.

The year had been a big year for her so far. She’d started preschool, turned four, lost her first tooth, and for the first time in her life realised that not everybody had two mommies like she did. There had been a couple of very confusing and tearful conversations when the idea of Father’s Day was introduced, or when other kids had picked on her because of her moms. She hadn’t known any different so she didn’t understand what was wrong with that, but Emma and Alyssa had reassured that when they went to the big rainbow parade this year she would see other kids, like her and other people like her mommies- and that made Rosie excited.

So by the time June rolled around, it was safe to say that Rosie was very, very ready for it. 

In the remaining weeks of May the girl had asked everyday wether it was time to change the calendar to June yet, and everyday she was disappointed with the response she got from either of her moms. Time was a difficult concept for her to grasp, she didn’t understand, she’d been to school so many days in May- it had to be rainbow month by now. 

She tried telling her friends at school about it- but she didn’t really realise that not everyone spent their summers surrounded by drag queens and pride flags. The other children didn’t seem interested in her very exciting stories of getting to go on the big Broadway float with her uncle Barry and auntie Angie, and another little boy told her that it was weird if boys wore dresses after she’d finished drawing a picture of one of her mamas friends that she’d met at pride last year who had been wearing the most beautiful princess dress she’d ever seen. That hurt Rosie’s feelings, she’d come home crying about it that afternoon and it had forced Emma and Alyssa to explain that not everybody was quite as happy and accepting as they all were, but that didn’t have to change Rosie’s mind on anything.

Being a typical four year old, she bounced back pretty quickly from that incident, and a few others like it, and was still just as eager for June to arrive so she’d get to go and see all of those people just like her moms. 

So, the morning of the first of June, when Rosie was sat eating her cereal and she saw Alyssa flip over the calendar, she screeched in delight, simultaneously throwing the contents of her half eaten bowl across the kitchen table, spraying milk everywhere.

Emma came racing into the kitchen, a half tied tie hanging round her neck and her shirt still not fully buttoned, clearly a little panicked by the scream that she’d heard.

“Is everyone ok?” She quickly asked, rushing over to where Rosie was standing on her chair, hugging her tightly, feeling that her pyjamas damp with evidence of the spillage.

“Ouch- mama you’re squeezing too tight!” Rosie spluttered, trying to push her off of her, seemingly unaware that hearing their child child scream for an unknown reason is enough to panic a parent enough to where a hug like that would be warranted.

Emma apologised as she let go of the wriggling child, and she heard her wife laugh lightly as she came over with a damp cloth to clean up the mess.

“I think somebody just got a little excited about what day it is today...” Alyssa said, kissing the visibly excited girl on the forehead, before reaching across the table the start tidying it up.

Emma looked at her wife, eyebrows furrowed and more than a little confused. Had she forgotten something..? But that question was soon answered by an over-excited Rosie who threw herself at Emma, clinging onto her tightly.

“It’s JUNE MAMA! Rainbow month! Finally after ALL that waiting! WE GET TO GO TO THE PARTY NOW!” She shouted, a little too loud for 7am, but her excitement was infectious and Emma couldn’t help but grin and she held onto her daughter.

“But baby, we’ve got to go to work and school today and tomorrow, and then we can go to the parade on Saturday- when uncle Barry comes to visit” Emma reminded her, knowing this would probably crush the excitement that Rosie was feeling.

“No... but mommy just said June means we can go to the rainbow party- and it June now mama I just waited so good” she said, looking up at Emma with tear filled eyes, looking about ready to shatter- a spitting image of Alyssa when she got upset, and Emma’s heart may well have broken in two. She shot a look of concern at Alyssa, who was biting her lip nervously as she anticipated what their daughters next move would be, and cut in slightly,

“It’s ok Ro, it’s only two more sleeps till the bit party, and you’re right- you have been such a good girl at waiting patiently, but how about we have our own practice party when mama gets home from work yeah?” Alyssa offered as a compromise, not that it was easy to strike a deal with a four year old. And as soon she’d finished she watched the little girl burst into tears, sobs wracking her tiny body as she buried her snotty face into her mamas fresh dress shirt.

Emma rocked her daughter on her shoulder for a few minutes, something she’d done since she was just a newborn, but the tears didn’t seem to stop, she was just so disappointed that they couldn’t go today, and she couldn’t understand how it wasn’t the right day. Glancing over at the clock on the wall she knew she had to leave shortly if she had any hope of getting to work on time, but she wasn’t overly keen on the idea of leaving Rosie in this state. She made a mental note to be more specific with time frames in the future to avoid things like this.

She quickly realised that she’d have to swap with her wife, and so transferred the emotional child over to Alyssa’s shoulder, wincing slightly as the cries got more intense for a minute or so when she went to finish getting ready. 

By the time Emma was pulling her shoes and coat on and leaving the house, Rosie’s violent sobs had dissolved into quiet whimpers and she and Alyssa were having a cuddle on the couch together. 

The blonde pressed a kiss to each of her girls foreheads, before speaking softly, hoping to cheer Rosie up just a little bit before she left.

“Have a good day my loves, I’ll see you later for our very own ‘first day of pride’ party and maybe we’ll even order a pizza specially” she suggested, earning a watery smile from her daughter in return- success.

And with that Emma left the pair to head off to work, wondering how Alyssa would manage to convince Rosie to go into school by the afternoon, given that Thursday was their daughter’s half day at preschool. 

———

Following their traumatic start to the day, Emma and Alyssa had of course, delivered with their mini pride celebration that evening- complete with pizza, a top-40s playlist that was quickly discarded for Barry’s most recent cast recording (Rosie’s idea, of course) and a cape for Rosie fashioned out of the pride flag that used to hang on the wall of Emma’s old bedroom- that sight alone was enough to make both Emma and Alyssa weirdly sentimental.

They took photos, as per Rosie’s request, and these were sent off to various grandparents and friends, also as per Rosie’s request. She of course thought it was very important to wish everybody they knew a very happy rainbow month, because to her it was far more exciting then Christmas ever would be.

———

After what might possibly had been the longest two days of Rosie’s life, it was finally Saturday. She knew that for definite, thanks to the handy countdown calendar her mama had made for her whilst she’d been at school on Thursday. There were three boxes to tick off, one with a ‘t’, one with a ‘f’ and one with a ‘s’, and it had been explained to her that every day she could tick off one of them and then she’d know when it was time for the big parade.

Once the final box had been ticked on the paper tacked to the wall, she set to work on her outfit. Easily the most crucial part of the whole event.

She jumped as high as she could, and after a few attempts she managed to just catch the light switch hard enough to fill the room with a soft orange glow, much better.

Rosie pulled open the bottom drawer of her dresser, using it to climb into so she could reach the top drawers. She knew she wasn’t supposed to do that, she’d been told off, but today was not a day for rules, there were too many exciting things going on.

Once she’d rooted around and found the rainbow striped t-shirt and green shorts she was looking for, she climbed out of the drawer- not bothering to shut it behind her, there’d be time for that later, and ran over to her dressing up box.

Being the daughter of two lesbians, and having more gay family friends then she could count, it was only natural that Rosie had been gifted many the rainbow outfit component in her life. But there were two things that rained supreme. The matching tutu and wings. Barry had had them commissioned by a costume designer in her show for her fourth birthday, and they were the most amazing things Rosie had ever worn. She made quickly work pulling them out of the chest, discarding anything that had gotten hooked to them, including a firefighter costume and miscellaneous superhero masks. And once they were free from the mess of the dressing up, she laid her complete outfit onto the bed.

Very satisfied with the fashion choices that had been made, she pulled off her pjs and pulled on her creation. After adding the final touch, a beautiful gold flower crown, she took a step back to marvel at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing.

Rosie had no idea what time it was, but even if she did know it wouldn’t have stopped her from stomping into her parents room that very minute.

“IM A GAY FAIRY MAMA! IM A GAY FAIRY MOMMY!” She shouted gleefully, prancing around the foot of their bed, but instead of being met with the praise and encouragement she was expecting, she was told to go back to bed until 6am, and something about 4am being too early. 

Huffing out of their room, rather disappointed at being told to amuse herself for a little while, Rosie went back into her bedroom, pulling off her fairy wings indignantly- she could put those on later, when her mommies were ready to appreciate them.

Instead, she sat at her little desk in the corner, and began drawing a picture. She decided pretty early on in the creative process that she’d give it to her Uncle Barry when she saw him later, so she drew him in the silver suit he’d been wearing in lots of the pictures there were of him and little mommies, and she drew herself next to him, in the wonderful outfit she’d picked out for today.

She tried desperately to be annoyed that there was yet to be someone that admired her fashion sense that morning, but she couldn’t help but smile every time she thought about what day it was.

Saturday! Saturday of June! Rainbow Party day!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know I've not been quite as fast at writing things as I have been in the recent weeks... but I hope you didn't mind waiting for this one and I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to Kate (AnotherUsernameIllForget) for encouraging me to finish this and telling me it wasn't awful, I probably wouldn't have finished it without her.

As Alyssa attempted to tie the laces on her toddler’s boots, pride edition Doc Martens that the toddler had picked out herself with money she had been sent by family for her third birthday, she smiled to herself. She adored this time of the year so much, and how passionate her daughter was about it, despite being woken up due to her excitement at 4am that morning. Some of Alyssa’s favourite memories with Emma had been at previous pride events, especially in their first years of college when they were able to be ‘out’ and proud together for the first time in their relationship - kissing Emma in public comfortably without anybody even batting an eyelid or crying happy tears onto her shoulder because she was seeing people just like her being celebrated and empowered.

Taking Rosie to pride had only made her enjoy it more, being surrounded by families just like theirs was a feeling like no other, and knowing Rosie loved the festivities just as much as she did, maybe even more than, made her heart full.

“Mommy- we go now?” Rosie asked her impatiently, trying to move away from her mom, causing Alyssa to catch her ankle gently so she could finish tying up the second pair of laces.

“We’ve got to wait for Uncle Barry to get here baby, we’re going soon I promise. You’ve been really patient Ro, well done!” Emma cut in, praising the toddler, and earning a grateful look up from her wife, who was able to finish securing the shoes onto their daughter’s feet whilst Rosie paid attention to her mama’s words.

“Fine. I just be waiting ages, so you call him say ‘hurry up’” the toddler said before running of back to her bedroom, a flash of rainbow from her wings and tutu. She had clearly grown rather bored of waiting, she’d been doing that for hours and hours now and if the only thing standing in the way of her favourite day of the entire year was the time it was taking the older man to arrive.

Emma laughed at the demand, hearing nothing but Alyssa at the little girl’s comment due to the tone of her voice. She loved the trivial things that Rosie had picked up and inherited from her other mom, especially since sometimes when it happened it opened Alyssa’s eyes to her own habits for the first time. 

“You think she’s excited?” Alyssa asked with a chuckle, standing up next to Emma and adjusting the rainbow scrunchie she had tied into her hair in the mirror that hung in the hallway.

“Just a little, yeah. Can’t blame her though, I’m looking forward to it too.” Emma said with a lopsided grin, stepping closer to her wife closer to her and pulling her in for a gentle kiss and relaxing into her lips, taking a moment to appreciate the closeness to the brunette before they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Moms! Ew yuck!” Rosie called out, earning yet another laugh from her parents as they pulled away from the tender kiss and turned their attention to their duaghter.

“It isn’t ‘yuck’ Ro- what's up?” Alyssa retorted, walking forward and ruffling the soft, brown curls, earning a dissatisfied grunt as the toddler’s flower crown was knocked from it’s place.

“D’ya like my drawin’ for Barry??” She asked, ignoring her mom’s previous actions, the delight and pride returning clear in her voice as she waited for their approval, rocking back on her heels whilst.

“It’s awesome Tiny- he'll love it.” Emma confirmed, a smile on her face from watching their prior interaction. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket smiling as she read the notification, “Barry is just pulling up! Are we ready?” she announced, earning a loud squeal from the toddler who had started jumping up and down upon receiving the information. 

The day was going to be great.

\------

Barry did arrive at their house soon after, granted he was fashionably late as usual, which caused a little bit of a grudge holding from the enthusiastic toddler, but that was easily forgotten once the group arrived at the location- the buzz of the atmosphere causing Rosie to quickly forget any negative emotions. She had been waiting months for this after all.

They walked up the high-street where the parade was happening that year, Rosie hanging onto Barry’s arm as her parents walked behind the pair, arms intertwined as they soaked in the culture and diversity that surrounded them.

The types of people around them weren’t exactly unfamiliar to the adults. Barry, working in theatre, saw multiple types of people daily – be that in the audience or as part of the creatives for the latest show he was working on. Emma and Alyssa may have grown up in small-town Indiana, but the women had enough life experience and had attended events like the one they were at before, so it didn’t come as too much of a shock. But for Rosie, it was completely different.

This year was the first time she’d realised that her family wasn’t necessarily conventional and not every child attended these sorts of things on the regular, the first time she’d experienced the prejudice that comes with being different and so it was the first time she’d truly begun to appreciate the day and it’s true meaning. Although the toddler might not have been able to truly describe how she was feeling, she knew that being around this many people being unapologetically themselves was the most glorious thing.

“Look there! They got blue hair! They got arm pictures!” as she pointed out the most unique individuals to her beloved uncle, with a gleeful laugh, eyes wide and voice full of wonder as she struggled to even comprehend the sheer amount of different people she was seeing, just like her Mama and her Mommy, her Uncle Barry and Uncle Trent and all of their friends that she had been introduced to in her life.

Alyssa and Emma laughed quietly together as they watched their daughter take in their surroundings with a new found appreciation, both grateful for their little family and how accepting they’d raised their daughter to be so far. The fact that she didn’t bat an eyelid at an of the ‘differences’ she was so innocently highlighting made each of them so very proud because it was the very embodiment of their values when it came to parenting. 

Emma wasn’t a pushover, not at all. Well- maybe when it came to her wife and daughter, she was just a little bit soft… But who could blame her? She’d been infatuated by Alyssa since she was in high school and had always been ready to drop everything at a moment’s notice to do anything for her – and no number of years would change that. So, when it came to their daughter, who was in face just a tinier version of Alyssa, you couldn’t blame Emma for the way she’d give in to her every word.

Of course, she was a good parent and her soft nature towards the child never impacted or got in the way of disciplining her, though she wouldn’t say it made it easy at all times. The signature Rosie bottom-lip and the little whimpers she made definitely made that difficult occasionally. But they were lucky, and for the most part Rosie was well-behaved, which is why Emma never felt guilty or had a problem with saying yes to the little, perhaps mundane, things that the girl would get excited about.

Hence why when Rosie spotted a face-painting booth in and amongst the hustle and bustle of the day’s pride events and immediately started begging her moms to let her get her face painted Emma immediately gave in. She pulled a five dollar bill out of her wallet, secretly hoping something so temporary wouldn’t break , as both parents following closely behind her as she rushed up to the tented area on the edge of the sidewalk.

Upon arriving under the marquee that was decorated with pride-themed bunting, Rosie quickly recoiled back towards her parents, finding her place beside Emma’s legs as the man running the stall came up to greet them. She might have been excited about the prospect of getting her face painted but she was still terrified of strangers.

“Hi there! Are we wanting to get some face-paint done?” He asked expectantly, looking towards the toddler, who shot an apprehensive look up at her mom as if to tell her to answer the question.

“Just for the littlest one please… isn’t that right Ro?” Emma intercepted, replying to the question and trying to simultaneously include the clearly unsure little girl. The prompt earnt a nod from Rosie, and a warm smile from the man as he guided the pair into the shade of the tent.

Rosie of course refused to sit in the chair by herself, mumbling something about it being too high and scary into the edge of Emma’s thigh when the subject was breached, but Emma was more than happy to act as a buffer between the hot pink directors-style chair and her daughter if it meant seeing the joy on her face that came from the tiny rainbows and clouds that were soon to be traced onto her cheeks, would bring. 

Alyssa left the pair in favour of grabbing something to snack on with Barry, promising profusely to Rosie that she would be back in time to see her face-paint and that her mama was going to stay with her, plus the prospect of French fries upon her return was enough for Rosie to agree to let her mom leave.

The tiny giggles and wriggles from Rosie as she felt the tickle of the brush on her face melted Emma’s heart, even if the toddlers slightly boney bum was a little uncomfortable on her lap.

“Does it look good mama?” Rosie chanted, repeating herself every five seconds for the fifteen-minute duration, occasionally interrupting Emma’s answer to reiterate her question, making Emma chuckle as she shared a knowing look with the man attempting, and struggling to paint the patterns onto her little brown cheek.

“Shh Ro, stay still for him so he can make sure it’s extra pretty” Emma encouraged softly, though it wasn’t much use, turns out it would take a little extra effort then just asking to get the toddler to stay still.

But the artist was clearly highly experienced with dealing with wiggling toddlers, and finished to a pretty high standard as far as face-paint went, within the predicted quarter-of-an-hour time frame. 

“Wow look mama!” Rosie squealed in delight, clapping her hands, as a mirror was held up to her with a flourish and she took in the perfectly painted rainbow across the side of her face, looking up expectantly at her mom as she fidgeted on her lap.  
“It looks awesome baby! Can we say thank you to the nice man for doing it for you?” Emma asked as she lifted the tiny body off her lap and onto the ground next to the chair, handing the pocketed five dollars and a few coins over to the man as Rosie thanked him profusely – her gratitude towards him overpowering her usual shyness.

The pair met up again with Alyssa and Barry once they had finished, who both complimented the toddler’s new look enthusiastically causing more delighted noises to emit from her small frame. 

The group walked further up the main street where all of the action was happening, all taking in their surroundings and flagging different interesting looking stalls to visit later on in the afternoon – in relative quiet until the toddler piped up loudly from where she was walking next to Alyssa, clinging onto her hand with a spring in her step.

“Mommy look bounce house! Now please now!” Rosie shouted gleefully, tugging on the arm of her mom and trying to drag her ahead slightly. A bounce house sounded like the most fun, and she wanted to get there as quick as possible.

Bouncing was pretty tiring work, and Rosie found herself dragging herself back to where the adults had situated themselves, on a patch of grass just beside the big rainbow bounce house, to get a sip of water.

Though despite how tired she was feeling, the girl had something very exciting to tell her moms. She’d met a new friend.

“Mommy- Mama- Guess which??” Rosie stuttered, throwing herself into Emma’s lap and reaching across her to grapple for her the tiny frog-shaped backpack that she knew had her favourite purple water bottle in, her little hands shaking with the buzz of the words on her lips.

“What’s up baby?” Alyssa asked, helping the toddler to retrieve what she was after, knowing it was water because of how pink her cheeks were and the way she was panting.

“I just- I just speakin’ to a boy when I bouncin’—” Rosie started, guzzling from the bottle and taking a gasp of air before starting again, “A-and he just has two mama’s just like me and I- woah!” she spluttered, wiping the back of her hand across her face to dry the excess water away.

Emma shot a smile at Alyssa at their daughter’s confession, they were one of the only same-sex couples within their friend circle that had a child, which meant Rosie had never really been around any other kids with parents like hers. But after the year she had had that was full of all of the discoveries she’d made, it was so adorable to see her so excited about it.

“That’s so cool Ro, does that make you happy?” Alyssa prompted, stroking the sweaty curls out of the toddler’s face, being careful not to smudge the face-paint that was surprisingly withstanding the high energy activity combined with the warm mid-June heat.

“So happy mommy! I all finish I go bounce ‘gain.” Rosie responded enthusiastically, a grin on her face, before tossing the empty water bottle in the rough direction of them as she ran off towards the bounce house again.

“Ok-“ Alyssa started, but that was lost to the wind. She leaned into her wife as they both watched their daughter flounce off again, the familiar feeling of warmth and love filling them both.

“You did good kiddos.” Barry perked up, interrupting the parent’s moment of quiet reflection, he usually made an effort to remind them of how proud he was of the life they had made for themselves, especially since he’d seen them build it from the ground up, and it was moments like this that made it really easy for him to do so.

“We did.” Emma said, unable to hide the blush that came from the praise, as she pressed a light kiss to Alyssa’s forehead, who hummed in agreement. She didn’t usually ‘like’ taking compliments but when it came to her family, that was a kind of validation she would readily accept. 

They were proud of their family, so, so proud, especially during rainbow month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments & Kuddos are always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Look out for part two, and as always comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


End file.
